Super Sonic
Super Sonic (''スーパーソニック Sūpā Sonikku'') es la forma que toma Sonic the Hedgehog al conseguir el poder de las 7 Esmeraldas del Caos. Esta forma aparece a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl como su Smash Final. Este Smash Final cambió en ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, pasando a afectar todo el escenario. Descripción Al usarlo, Sonic gritará "Now I'll show you!" ("Super Sonic Style!" en la cuarta entrega; "¡Al estilo Súper Sonic!" en español) y se transformará. La transformación dura alrededor de 15 segundos. Durante este estado, si Sonic hace contacto con un oponente, este recibirá daño y será lanzado una gran distancia de forma vertical. Los ataques de Sonic causarán 18% de daño. Sonic también es completamente invencible mientras sea Super Sonic. No correrá ni andará, sino que volará. Mientras Sonic esté bajo el efecto del Smash Final, será indestructible, por lo que incluso si sobrepasa la línea límite, es imposible autodestruirse. Debido a la velocidad a la que Sonic se mueve, este Smash Final es uno de los más difíciles de controlar. El Smash Final sufrió un cambió en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: el jugador no tiene control sobre su movimiento horizontal durante la duración. En su lugar, vuela de un lado a otro a través de la pantalla automáticamente (con una velocidad incluso mayor que la de los juegos anteriores), mientras que el jugador solo puede controlar su posición vertical. Galería Super Sonic (1) SSBB.png|Sonic saca las esmeraldas del caos... Super Sonic (2) SSBB.png|y luego en un segundo es Super Sonic... Super Sonic (3) SSBB.png|después está listo para atacar... Super Sonic (4) SSBB.png|y al momento de tocarlo salen volando... Super Sonic (5) SSBB.png|después de todo el ataque deja de brillar... Super Sonic (6) SSBB.png|y Sonic vuelve a la normalidad. Smash Final de Sonic SSB4 (Wii U).png|Sonic transformándose en Super Sonic en la Zona Windy Hill de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Super Sonic (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Sonic transformado en Super Sonic. Super Sonic (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Super Sonic volando en el escenario. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Super Sonic :La forma suprema de Sonic. Las Chaos Emeralds nutren con energía a todos los seres vivos, y Sonic ha conseguido reunir las siete, usando su poder para transformarse en Super Sonic. De este modo, sus habilidades se potencian mucho más de lo habitual y es capaz incluso de volar. Esta forma requiere mucha energía, por lo que solo se puede usarla durante un tiempo limitado. :*''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Super Sonic :Sonic's Final Smash. The Chaos Emeralds give energy to all living things, and Sonic's gathered all seven of them, then used their power to transform into Super Sonic. His abilities in this form far surpass his normal ones, and he is even able to fly. He uses a lot of energy in this form, so he can only remain in it for a short time. :*''SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U right|90px :Super Sonic :Dicen que las Chaos Emeralds tienen el poder necesario para controlar el mundo entero. Y es ese poder el que convierte a Sonic en Super Sonic, dándole ese hermoso color dorado y la capacidad de volar casi a la velocidad de la luz. En el Smash Final, su fulgurante vuelo inflige daño a cualquier rival que toque, ¡e incluso puede que lo lance! Origen Este Smash Final es originario del juego Sonic the Hedgeghog 2. Cuando Sonic conseguía las 7 Esmeraldas del Caos, Sonic asume esta forma. Durante dicha transformación, Sonic es invencible, derrotando instantáneamente a todo enemigo que se encuentre en su camino. Posteriormente, la forma se vuelve un elemento bastante recurrente en la serie, llegando a ser usada obligatoriamente en batallas contra jefes en algunos juegos a partir de Sonic Adventure. Super Sonic Sonic 2.png|Super Sonic junto a Tails en Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl el trofeo de Super Sonic es el único trofeo de Smash Final que menciona el juego de donde en realidad proviene (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) como uno de los juegos en los que aparece. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Universo Sonic Categoría:Smash Final de transformación